Nieeet
by sara-chan22
Summary: Sasuke et Sakura ont été fiancés à leur jeune âge par leurs mères respectives. Se rebelleront-ils ou accepteront-ils leur sort?
1. Chapter 1

Titre: Nieeet

Auteur: Sarah-chan22

Résumé: Une fête, un incident, un verre partagé et le destin de deux personnes est scellé à vie. Sakura et Sasuke accepteront-ils leur sort commun?

Notes: C'est ma première fic sur Naruto, inspirée d'une image lol

Bref bonne lecture et laissez moi vos impressions!

La fête battait son plein au centre du village konoha à l'occasion du début de la saison des récoltes

La fête battait son plein au centre du village konoha à l'occasion du début de la saison des récoltes. Une jeune femme en kimono bleu se baladait avec sa fille de 6 ans. Elle lui avait mis un kimono rose qui allait bien avec ses cheveux. La petite était tellement contente que les villageois tournaient la tête à son passage et lui rendaient ses sourires. La jeune femme était radieuse elle aussi; sa fille était si jolie et elle était certaine de lui trouver un beau fiancé. Elle se rappelait de la fête où elle aussi, au même âge que sa fille, s'était retrouvée fiancée à son présent mari. Même si elle méprisait ce système de marier les enfants à un bas âge, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il était bien efficace.

La jeune dame avança, bousculée par la foule compacte venue festoyer sur la grande place du village. Elle tenait bien la main de sa petite Sakura, craignant la perdre dans la bousculade. Soudain, une jeune gamin qui courait à toute allure la heurta violement, elle glissa et mais fut rapidement rattrapée par deux mains qui lui saisirent les bras au dernier moment. Elle fut relevée et la jeune femme qui l'avait sauvée se répandit en excuse:

"Excusez mon fils! Il est si agitée et ne voit pas devant lui quand il court! Sasuke, excuse-toi!

"Scusez-moi, m'dame!

Mme Haruno examina plus attentivement l'enfant. Il était vraiment adorable, portant un kimono masculin de couleur bleu très foncé. Elle remarqua, quand il s'inclina pour s'excuser, que le symbole du clan Uchiwa ornait son habit de dos.

"Ce n'est rien! Vous savez, les enfants sont ce qu'il y a de plus agité au monde! Tiens, ma fille par exemple. Elle est bien vive et joyeuse!

"Oh! Elle est très jolie aussi!

"Je vous remercie.

"Accepteriez-vous de venir prendre un verre de jus en notre compagnie?

"Bien volontiers.

C'est ainsi que Mme Haruno fit connaissance avec la mère du jeune garçon qu'elle convoitait pour sa fille. Elles discutèrent beaucoup, de tout et de rien, du temps, des récoltes, de leurs enfants, leurs maris. Sakura, en fille polie et bien éduquée, était assise aux côtés de sa mère, observant avec envie l'autre enfant jouer et bondir à travers la salle. Puis, sans que sa mère ne le remarque-car sinon elle lui demanderait de revenir à sa place- elle glissa de sa chaise et rejoignit le dénommé Sasuke. Celui-ci était occupé à une partie de go contre un vieil homme au fond de la salle. Sakura s'approcha d'eux et les observa attentivement. Sasuke finit par gagner. Le vieil homme éclata de rire.

"Eh bien mon gars, j'avoue n'avoir jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi doué ni d'aussi intelligent à ton âge!

Sakura applaudit en poussant un cri de joie. Sasuke parut la remarquer pour la première fois. Durant un bon moment, leurs regards restèrent croisés comme pour maintenir un lien invisible qui commençait à naître entre eux deux. Sakura retint son souffle tant l'échange était intense. Elle voudrait que cet instant magique puisse durer toute une éternité!

"Comme ils sont mignons tous les deux! Fit Mme Haruno.

"Je sais à quoi vous pensez, dit Mme Uchiwa. Et je suis d'accord.

La mère de Sakura écarquilla les yeux. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire à sa chance.

"Vous en êtes certaine?

"Oui, bien certaine. Mon mari sera d'accord lui aussi. De toute façon, marier les enfants est une affaire de femmes et les hommes n'y ont rien à voir à part donner leur accord.

Mme Haruno acquiesça et sourit.

"J'en suis très heureuse. Vraiment.

"Moi aussi.

Sasuke détacha enfin son regard de celle qui devint à ce moment même son épouse, sa partenaire à vie, sans s'en rendre compte ni prendre conscience de ce que cela impliquait.

Fin du chapitre 1!

Alors vous avez aimé? Pas aimé?

Laissez moi vos coms!


	2. Chapter 2

Ce devait être une fête d'anniversaire ordinaire

Auteur: Sarah-chan 22

Titre: Nieeet (un titre débile, je conçois --)

Disclaimer: les personnages de naruto ne m'appartiennent pas du tout même si j'ai tout fais pour avoir certains…bouuh

Résumé: Sasuke et Sakura ont été fiancés à leur jeune âge par leurs mères respectives. Se rebelleront-ils ou accepteront-ils leur sort?

Je tiens à remercier ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews. Je suis désolée pour le retard, j'étais en voyage. Merci pour votre soutien, je prends note de vos remarques et m'efforce de mieux écrire, en espérant que cette suite vous plaise!

Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 2**

Ce devait être une fête d'anniversaire ordinaire.

Des ballons accrochés.

Des amis et des membres de la famille invités.

Une table garnie de gâteaux et de bonbons.

Des pièces décorées.

Des plats préparés par sa mère, cordon bleu.

Plein de cadeaux.

Mais il a fallu qu'une simple phrase vienne tout bouleverser.

Sakura était assisse sur son lit, songeuse. Les cadeaux étaient empilés sur son lit, l'emballage de certains était déchiré et gisait au pied du meuble, d'autres n'étaient qu'à moitié ouverts. Des ballons gonflables et la bannière qui formait "joyeux anniversaire" pendaient tristement du plafond.

Après la fête, alors que ses amis-ses coéquipiers et les ninjas des autres groupes- étaient partis en la saluant et en lui lançant encore: Joyeux anniversaire!, sa mère était venue la voir dans sa chambre alors qu'elle découvrait avec joie ses cadeaux et lui annonça qu'elle devait lui parler d'une chose très importante.

Elle avait un air grave mais plein d'espoir et réjoui en même temps. Pourtant, elle était comme si elle redoutait que sa fille lui saute dessus. Sakura, méfiante, fit signe d'un hochement de tête que sa mère pouvait parler.

"Sakura…tu…

Elle déglutit et regarda sa fille en biais. Sakura, fronça les sourcils, de plus en plus inquiète par l'attitude de sa mère.

"Je?

"Tu…tu es fiancée à Sasuke Uchiwa."

Sakura resta un moment sans voix.

"C'est vrai? Demanda Sakura, incrédule d'une voix forte.

Une chose pareille était-elle possible? Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, elle n'avait jamais osé imaginer pareille chose! Etre fiancé à Sasuke, n'est ce pas la plus belle chose qui lui soit jamais arrivé?

Comme elle restait silencieuse, sa mère ne sut quoi penser de la réponse de sa fille. Elle se pencha vers elle et fit un signe de la main devant son visage. Aucune réaction. Elle répéta le même geste. Enfin, Sakura cligna des yeux et sembla sortir de sa torpeur.

"Euh…m'man?

Elle sembla enfin retourner à la réalité, comme si pendant quelques instants elle était en train de nager en plein rêve puis brusquement arrachée à ses douces rêveries.

"Ca…ça va?

"Euh…je crois.

"Alors ça ne te choque pas ce que je viens de t'annoncer?

Sakura détourna la tête pour cacher ses joues rougies et ne répondit pas.

"Ooooh, je vois! Il te plait, pas vrai?

"Je…

Sa mère se releva, une expression de triomphe sur le visage.

"J'ai raison! Rien ne peut échapper à une mère!

Dans un élan de dignité, Sakura tendit la langue à sa mère.

"Mais tu ne l'as pas deviné plus tôt tiens!

Sa mère haussa les épaules.

"Beuh! L'important, à présent c'est que tu es fiancée à lui.

"Comment est-ce arrivé?

Mme Haruno raconta à sa fille les circonstances dans lesquelles sa fille se retrouva promise à un parfait inconnu. Sakura l'écouta attentivement, fronçant les sourcils devant les folies de sa mère et la félicitant tout de même pour son choix.

**En même temps, dans un autre endroit:**

"Il n'en est pas question!

"Mais, mon chou…

"Non!

"Sasuke, disait la voix en proie à un grand désespoir.

"Niet, niet, niet!

La voix émit un soupir puis sa propriétaire se résigna à retourner à la cuisine, laissant son fils, furieux et en proie à la plus grande indignation.

"Non mais vraiment! Fiancé à une fille qui me plait pas, que je connais que peu et sans avoir pris compte de mon avis, en plus!

Pourtant, une image vague s'imposa à son esprit, l'image d'un intense regard, d'un large sourire rayonnant, un instant magique dont il doutait de sa réalité tant il semblait être tiré d'un conte de fée.

Il le chassa de sa tête puis, maugréant, quitta le salon et remonta dans sa chambre où il s'enferma pour le reste de la soirée. Il se jeta sur son lit mais n'arrive pourtant pas à trouver le sommeil. Il se leva à son bureau, dans l'intention de prendre un livre qu'il avait abandonné au beau milieu la veille mais sa main resta suspendue à quelques centimètres du roman alors que son regard se porta sur un cadre posé juste à côté. Il avait trouvé stupide de le garder mais Sakura avait tant insisté que rien que pour qu'elle cesse ses jérémiades, il avait cédé. Sur la photo figurait Naruto Uzumaki, son coéquipier et éternel rival, lui, Sakura entre eux deux et Kakashi sensei derrière eux. Sakura avait un sourire ravi, le même qu'il venait d'entrevoir dans ses songes.

Non, c'était stupide, se dit-il. Cette fille ne lui plaisait pas alors comment dire qu'elle occupé ses pensées. C'était ridicule, tout simplement absurde. Idiot. Bête. Et autre synonymes du genre. Avec un soupir, il se saisit du livre et retourna au lit.

Quelques instants plus tard, il déposa le livre en constatant qu'il avait relu plusieurs fois le même paragraphe sans lui trouver le moindre intérêt. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux en ramenant sa tête en arrière, contre le mur. Les yeux levés au plafond, il songea avec amertume à la triste situation dans sa mère l'avait mise. Il allait passer le restant de sa vie avec une fille idiote, chiante, emmerdeuse à souhait, blablateuse sans arrêt et chaudron de débilités plus bêtes que ses pieds. Il soupira. Ce n'était pas vraiment son jour. Dire qu'il avait accepté avec difficulté de se rendre à son anniversaire. Et sa mère qui lui avait souri à son départ. Il comprenait à présent son sens.

Il a le droit de refuser, non?

On ne va pas tout bonnement lui annoncer qu'il est fiancé à une fille sans son accord et qu'il va, tout bonnement aussi, dire oui?

Non?

"K'so…

Il balança le livre qui atterrit avec brusquerie sur le bureau et se replongea dans ses draps, sans pour autant parvenir à trouver le sommeil.

Il ne savait pas qu'une autre personne se trouvait dans le même cas.

Sakura, toujours assise sur le bord de son lit, dans le noir complet, ne trouvait plus de plaisirs à se retrouver fiancée à Sasuke. Elle était consciente qu'il ne l'aimait pas, ne la supportait pas et que s'ils se mariaient, ils ne feraient que s'engueler tout le temps, s'il daigne lui adresser la parole. Avec lui, elle ne vivrait pas les plus heureux jours de sa vie, comme elle s'imaginait, mais les plus tristes et les plus misérables.

"Il ne m'aime pas, se persuada-t-elle.

Elle était certaine qu'en ce moment, il ne pensait plus à elle. Le joli bracelet qu'il a pris l'effort de lui offrir avait certainement était acheté par sa mère, mis dans une boite et emballé par un parfait inconnu puis donné à Sasuke qui le lui remit avec froideur et sans autres sentiments qu'une grande délivrance.

Oui, c'était surement ça, se dit-elle alors que les larmes coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues. Le bracelet qu'elle tenait entre les mains et qu'elle faisait tourner entre ses doigts lui échappa et se retrouva à terre. Elle ne fit pas l'effort de le ramasser, elle le considéra avec un brisement du cœur derrière son voile de larmes. Elle enfouit son visage dans son oreiller et laissa libre cours à ses sanglots.

Cette nuit-là, elle ne dormit pas. Elle n'était pas la seule d'ailleurs.

Le lendemain, son attitude avait changé d'un extrême à un autre. Son habituel "Bonjour!" enjoué ne résonna pas dans les oreilles de ses coéquipiers, elle ne posa pas un seul regard sur Sasuke. Naruto même commença à paniquer. Sasuke haussa un sourcil. La jeune fille ne fit pas mention du sujet des fiançailles. Malgré lui, il s'inquiéta de son état et se demanda ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver.

"Ah au fait Sasuke, au sujet des fiançailles…

Sakura parlait avec une voix détachée. Naruto s'exclama:

"Fiançailles? Quelles fiançailles?

Sakura ne prit pas le temps de lui expliquer et continua sur le même ton abrupt:

"Il n'en est pas question.

**Alors vous avez aimé? Pas du tout?**

**J'espère ne vous avoir pas déçus**

**Je ne sais pas si cette longueur de chapitre est bonne, j'allais continuer mais j'ai préféré continuer dans un autre chapitre.**

**Sinon, qu'est ce que vous croyez qu'il va arriver?**

**Bisous et à bientôt!**


End file.
